


Space for two

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Faye and Silque have a life-affirming conversation while atop a windy roof.Written for #FEFEMSLASHWEEK running on tumblr. Prompt: Reserved.





	Space for two

Faye smiled and offered Silque a hand. The rooftop was windy, dangerous, slanted, and very, very high off the ground. Oh, and they were sneaking out through a window. Silque said,

“Faye, this really isn’t safe!”

“Nope! But you let me worry about that, just look up and let me guide you!”

Silque squeezed Faye’s hand harder, and inched her way out onto the roof. She couldn’t look down, so her dress was probably getting stuck on the hinges, her sleeves were probably already tearing through the ornamental siding all around the zofian capital. Silque’s eyes were squeezed shut, and she could hear faint giggling from in front of her. Faye coughed,

“We’re here!” Silque opened her eyes, then fell backwards onto a cushion. The view was gorgeous, with the lush Zofian plains stretching out for miles, flanked by distant, tiny trees. Faye had her arms firmly wrapped around her middle.

“See? You did it!”

“Thanks for convincing me to come out here. But you will have a hard time moving me from here.”

Faye giggled, “We can just ask Clair to come and rescue us with her pegasus, right? I’ll make sure to yell really loud.”

Silque relaxed into Faye’s arms. The wind had seemed to calm down, too, or maybe it was just because they weren’t moving.

“Faye, what gave you the idea to do this? Do you just have a propensity to climb roofs?”

“Yeah, pretty much! Back in Ram village, we’d get in all sorts of trouble, climbing up people’s houses and stuff. One time I fell through a thatched roof and right into a soup bowl! Probably tasted a bit different afterwards.”

Silque laughed, “If there was anything left! How did that work out?”

“Oh, we just apologized and grandpapa made us fix their roof up. No harm done!”

“I wish I had a childhood half as dramatic as yours.”

Silque felt Faye nuzzle into the back of her neck, “Well, that’s why we’re doing this, right?”

Silque hummed quietly. The wind blew by, whipping any loose clothing about, but she was anchored with Faye, in more ways than one. She turned sideways to face Faye, and said,

“I feel like we’re the only couple in Alm and Celica’s former army which hasn’t been engaged yet.”

Faye’s face flushed, and she stammered, “Well, we’re more private than them, right?” She bit her lip, “I mean, has that been bugging you? It really hadn’t even crossed my mind, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine!” Silque hugged Faye with one arm, “I was just jealous. It seemed like everyone was getting married last year, right after the war. Alm and Celica were married once the war ended-”

“I mean their marriage  _ ended _ the war,”

“Right! Then Clive and Mathilda were wed in a gorgeous ceremony.”

Faye nodded, “Yeah, and then Grey married both Tobin and Clair. But why the sudden jealousy? You seemed really happy with healing people all across the continent.”

“I am! I want to keep helping people for years to come.” Silque settled back down, and stared off into the distance, “But, we heal and help people who have towns, families, homes to return to. I love you, and I love what we do, but I’m still jealous.”

“Well, I’m saying it here and now: Whenever you want to, we’ll find a nice place to settle down! Maybe in Ram village, maybe some nice hamlet we find along the way, but I’m setting it in stone now!” Faye jolted a little, and Silque felt her heart skip a beat, “Hey, we could carve something into the tiles up here to make it official!”

“Please don’t let go of me. I just remembered that we were on the roof.”

Faye giggled, “Sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha there's no comment about time pressure on this one because I skipped out on seeing a movie to finish this! Priorities! Yeah...  
> Thanks for spending your time reading it! Feel free to comment, etc!


End file.
